Enough (Archie and Veronica)
by MoonstarKid
Summary: This story deals with Archie and Veronica's problems: Fred's state, Hiram Lodge, and... Archie's feelings for Betty? Nevertheless, they try to be together and do cute couple stuff. Will they survive though? Will Archie fuck up? Or will their love be enough?
1. Chapter 1

Flowers. The smell of flowers was surrrounding Fred Andrew's small hospital room. The fragrance was so strong, it was almost reassuring- like it would make you believe that everything is fine.

"Or that I'm attending a funeral." Jughead Jones would say.

This was the doing of none other than flower enthusiast and girlfriend, dare I say, of Archie Andrews, Veronica Lodge. Every time she visits, she would bring flowers. By every time, I mean everyday. She took it upon herself to bring at least a stem of rose or anything. Sometimes, she would buy bouquets. Today, she brought tulips.

Tulips in her hands, she was waiting for Archie to open the door.

"Just a second, Veronica." Archie was cleaning up his mess. 32 seconds after (she counted), the door goes open and inside was redheaded Archie not looking as good as he must look. "Hey."

Veronica forces a smile to greet him. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," he replied as he let her enter. "Sorry it's a bit of a mess here. Again." Some of his clothes fell off his bag as it looks like he just piled them up from the floor before he opened the door for her. There were 2 trays of food on the table.

 _He hasn't eaten yet. Again,_ Veronica thought. "It's fine, Archie." She pretends not to see it and proceeds to replace some flowers she brought with the tulips she has now.

"You brought flowers." As if surprised, he says.

"Not for you though, David Blaine. Sorry to disappoint you."

He didn't reply after that. He probably didn't understand what she said or his mind was off somewhere or he didn't want to talk. Archie hasn't been much of a talker these past few days.

The silence was awkward. It always have been. There were so many thoughts in Veronica's head. So many questions, worries, things she has been keeping to herself. But silence was better. Or rather the silent beeps of Fred's heart monitor was better.

"Have you eaten yet?" She asks as if she doesn't know.

"I haven't."

"Let me join you for dinner then."

She ordered food for them. (Hospital food sucks. Also, they were already cold.) And they waited for their food. They talked with awkward pauses and silences. Archie's replies were short but he tried his best to be more enthusiastic. He asked Veronica questions as well just to seem like he was okay and to keep the conversation going. She appreciated that he was trying despite Fred's situation. She knew he was really trying his best to act like everything was fine and so she answered him like they were living their normal lives.

Still, despite the reassuring scent of flowers surrounding the room and their "normal" act, fear can be felt. Veronica and Archie- they were both afraid. Archie- afraid of forever losing his father and Veronica- afraid of losing one of the only people she has to darkness and sadness. Maybe fear was surrounding the room. Not the fragrance.

Food arrived and they ate. Short conversations. Awkward pauses. Fred Andrew's heart monitor. Fear. Repeat.

Archie managed to eat everything in his plate. (Thank God.) Veronica offered to clean up after they ate. Archie fixed his things and sat down. He turned on the television but he really wasn't watching. His eyes were focused on the floor. Or rather, they weren't focused at all. Poor Archie.

Veronica just finished cleaning up when she saw the look on Archie's face. Blank. Like he was almost numb. Or that he was hiding the emotions inside. The sadness, the anger.

She washed her hands and then sat next to him. She just sat there not saying anything but offering her presence to Archie. She gently laid her hand on his shoulder as if saying "I'm here". He didn't move or budge or anything. His face was down.

Silence. Heart monitor's soft beeping. Silence. Heart monitor's beeping.

Her hand was still on his shoulder. Then he did something unexpected. He removed her hand from his shoulder and held it. They locked fingers and it felt good. It felt like the only good thing in the world for now.

Uncertainties filled the room and yet this _felt_ certain. Archie knows for sure.

"Thank you, Ronnie."

She put her head on his shoulder and he did the same. They were both leaning on each other.

No more words were said that night.

Soon, they fell asleep with their backs against the wall, not knowing what tomorrow will bring.

 **a/n: hi how was that? what did you guys think? I am a big Veronica and Archie shipper my gosh. I WILL POST SWEET VARCHIE SOON. Please review? Thanks! ?**


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica woke up to the smell of coffee. She didn't realize she has spent the night. Her mom must have been furious. "Shit."

Archie who was making coffee at 7:16am was startled. "Hey," he looked at her. "Good morning." Somehow, magically, he smiled.

She liked it. She liked that he smiled. "Sorry, uh.."-she was smirking-"um.."-WHY IS HE SO DAMN CUTE FUCKENING okay getting my shit together-"uh Good Morning to you too, Archiekins. Are you making coffee?"

"No, I'm _serving_ coffee. Hospital blend so it won't be the best. I would walk by Pop's if you want me to."

She laughed. "Hospital blend sounds wonderful." She stood up and walked over to her coffee. She blended it the way she wanted to with the creamer and the sugar.

"You slept okay?" Archie asked.

"Considering I slept on a hospital seat cushion that probably has been here since Riverdale has been, yes." She smiled. "That was an amazing sleep." She sipped her coffee. "What about you teen outlan-"

Her phone rang. She went over to get it. Fuck. 23 missed calls from Mom. 16 texts. The latest one read: _Where are you_? I _checked at Betty's and..._ it went on and on.

Archie asked, "Everything all right?"

"Yeah it's just my.. mom." Hermione wasn't the type who worries so much. She trusts Veronica but she may get furious when she does not tell of her plan. However, this still seem a bit off. Veronica called.

"Mija," her mom answered with a hint of distress from her voice.

"Mom, everything alright? You don't have to worry. I'm here at..."-she wasn't sure what to say-

"I don't care where you are, honey. You have to come home _now_. I've been waiting for you since last night."

Veronica was confused. "Why, what's the matter?"

"Later." Hermione hung up.

"Hey," Archie said. "What's up?"

"My mom wants me to go home. Like now." She started fixing her stuff.

"I'll come with you." He offered.

She looked at him adoringly. "I can walk myself home, thanks." She finished her coffee. "I mean I would love to but I'd rather not. _Besides_ , Fred needs you here."

"Well, I think I have to get out of this place. You know that. _Besides_ ,"-he was mimicking her-"I have to bring you home, I'm your boyfriend."

She was struck. Archie too. The B-word came out of Archie's mouth too fast and he knows it. They haven't really talked properly about the boyfriend-girlfriend thing.

"Um..." Archie was trying to break the awkwardness. He was licking his lips. Veronica was smiling.

There were then knocks on the door. Perfectly saved by the bell. They were both confused as to who that was but still Archie opened the door.

"Hey man." Archie was greeted by Jughead.

"Jughead," Archie then saw he was not alone. "Betty, what're you guys doing here?"

Betty answered, "What, we can't visit anymore? How is he?"

Archie let them in trying to forget the incident that just happened. "He's fi-"

"Veronica," Betty cuts him in. "You're-"

"Leaving actually." Veronica finishes.

"Oh." Betty understood immediately that she stayed the night.

"My mom needs me home so.." she was heading out.

"Let me come with you." Archie still insisting.

Veronica didn't reply. She just looked at him and then at Betty and Jughead.

"Oh come on." Jughead says. "Spare us from this awkward atmosphere. Please."

"Yeah, you guys can go." Betty continues. "Jughead and I will be staying here for a while anyway."

Veronica finally answers. "Fine then."

They walked and talked about the most random things trying to avoid and forget the boyfriend issue. They were walking for about 20 mins now.

"Why did we decide to walk again when my mom said she needs me- _urgently_?"

Archie laughs. "I actually have no idea." He looks at her then smiles. "I like it." He blurts out.

Veronica smiles. "Me too."

Now, see this: Veronica just moved her bag to the other arm meaning Archie can then hold her hand. They've never actually held hands in public or done cute couple stuff at that matter. After what happened to Fred, all that has been postponed. Archie didn't know if he was the only one thinking about this. He wants to hold her hand but he's afraid she'll find it lame or she won't like his sweaty palms. Did she even like it when he called himself her boyfriend? Why was he only thinking about this now? And why is it awkwardly silent? _Ugh, dammit. Nevermind._

They continued walking in silence. Veronica's hand remained there to be held. Archie remembered how they held hands the night before. He remembered how nice it was. How sure he felt. He started walking a little closer to Veronica.

Veronica noticed how close Archie was walking next to her. Their shoulders were brushing each other. She can almost feel his hand next to hers. Are they gonna hold hands now? Are they at that level already? Is that too much? _She wants to_. Not long enough, Archie slowly reached for her hand.

The hairs of her body were literally standing up.

 _She held his hand_.

They locked fingers. They both looked at it. Then at each other. Veronica has never been so nervous yet so happy in her entire life.

Archie felt like her hand felt like it was shaped especially for him. It was soft and it felt perfect. Everything seemed perfect at that moment. Perfect girl. Perfect weather. Perfect moment. He felt his heart thump in a weird way.

"Ronnie," he began saying.

"Hmm?" she raised her eyebrows.

"About a while ago. I didn't want to sound assuming or anything. It's just that I-I want to. I mean-I'm not sure if you- We haven't really talked about this."

Veronica kept listening.

"Before my dad was shot, I was very happy. My life was perfect. You were my.. girlfriend and I had the best friends." He glanced at her. "But he was.. shot. And everything going on was paused. You see, I still want to be your boyfriend. I still like you. Very much. You were always there. I like this to happen." He was looking at their hands.

Veronica smiled. "Who said we stopped?"

"You mean we are-this is real?" Shock and joy was evident in his question.

"From the moment we laid eyes on each other, Archiekins, we both knew this has to be real. It were your words that you wanted to be a soulmate. A shoulder I can cry on. We just never thought about the B-word." She smiled. "I may have panicked because this is a bit new to me."

"Well, me too" he reassures her.

Veronica glared at him.

"What?"

"You mean to tell me you've never had a girlfriend? That you're new to this? Do I have to remind you of- nevermind."

He knew she was talking about Geraldine. He smiled.

"Why are you smiling? I'm correct. You're already an expert to this. You've been with.. Val and-"

"Ronnie," he cut her. "I've never felt this way to anyone okay? It feels new to me as well. I was smiling because you're cute when you're jealous."

"I wasn't-"

"Oh believe me when I say I've caught you jealous a thousand times when I was with other girls. Even when we weren't together yet." He was smirking.

She laughed. "So you were looking?" She stared. "I was jealous. Now, it's different." Then she was silent. "I'm kind of _scared_ , that's all. This plunge I'm taking." She nervously looked at him.

They stopped walking. They were already in front of The Pembrooke.

Archie held her by the waist. Looking at her intensely he said, "You don't have to be." He kissed her forehead.

They smiled. Then she held his face and kissed him. And he kissed her back. It too was perfect.

Suddenly, a car pulled up in front of them. A black car that looked luxurious. The driver opened the door. Veronica and Archie, both holding hands, looked to see who it was though one of the two already had a feeling who. The man stepped out. He was wearing a coat and a black scarf on his neck. He then removed his sunglasses and smiled. "Welcome me back, Riverdale." he whispered. He then looked at Veronica. "Honey,"

"Dad?"

 **a/n: i hope u liked this! please review :) i enjoyed writing this one bc i love my varchie babies. yup, hiram's back. and it may be weird that Archie is like smiley now but idk i just want them happy haha pls review? thanks xo**


	3. Chapter 3

Archie stood at the sideline of a father-daughter reunion. He didn't know if he should leave now or introduce himself or say hello at least to his girlfriend's father. Little did he know it was meet the parent's day already.

Veronica, despite the news of her father's homecoming soon, was surprised to see him. Hiram. Lodge. Right before her very eyes. They haven't met for about 4 months now and although she kept quite a grudge and lost her trust on him, she can't help but still miss him. She was daddy's girl. She hesitated but still gave him a hug. A long hug. She missed him so much that she forgot all the terrible things he did for a moment. _Just for a moment_.

She broke free from the hug. "I didn't know you were coming back today."

Hiram Lodge smiled, showing all the dimples on his face. "What's a little surprise?" He held her face, "I missed you, mija."

Ronnie smiled. "Me too, dad. Mom's probably waiting inside already..." Then she looked at Archie. Just when things were starting out well, Hiram came. He was strict whenever it came to Veronica's dating life.

Hiram was looking at Archie as well, giving him a smug look. "And who might this young man be? A close friend, I'm assuming?"

"Archie Andrews," Archie offered his hand. At the word 'Andrews', Hiram flinched but recovered with a smile. The signature Hiram Lodge smile.

He remained staring at Archie for some reason like he was examining him and Veronica could feel the tension. She was about to break the silence when Hiram finally took Archie's hand (she didn't realize it was still up). "You must be Fred and Mary's son."

Archie nodded still shaking Hiram's hand.

"I'm Hiram Lodge. It's nice to meet you."

"Welco-"

"Thank you for accompanying my daughter. I think I can handle it from here."

Veronica was left speechless. She knew they were walking on thin ice. Hiram and Fred had issues. She was left with no choice but to follow her dad.

She said, "I'll see you later, Archie. Update me if anything happens, okay?" And she gave him a look that says 'I'm sorry. Please understand.'

"Yeah sure. Goodbye. Nice meeting you, Mr. Lodge." And he waved awkwardly and turned.

As Archie left, Hiram immediately took over. "I have something for you, Veronica."

V was confused, distracted with Archie, but then managed to reply, "What do you mean?"

Hiram smiled. "Did you really think I would come here without bringing you anything? I came from prison but I _still am_ Hiram Lodge."

Veronica faked a smile. Hiram believed it. "We better get in. I think mom has been waiting for us- _for you_ , I mean." Busted.

Hiram didn't seem to notice Veronica's slip for he was more than thrilled to be back in Riverdale.

Everything's gonna change now- now that the town's very own king is back.

 **a/n: sorry for the lack of varchie on this. im just setting up for ~more~. Hiram's surely trouble for Varchie and that's drama and drama makes good stories so yeah! hope u like this short chapter. thanks for reading. n staying. MORE TO COME FOR ARCHIE N RONNIE XO.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _Did you miss me_?" Hiram 'greeted' his wife.

Hermione turned, "You're here." She too was shocked.

Smithers was bringing in Hiram's bags. "Please handle that one with care", Hiram said. He was pertaining to a red luggage.

Smithers said, "I couldn't be any more happier that you are back, sir."

"Thank you. I hope my wife is as well." He was looking at her obviously meaning something else. Something _deeper_.

Hermione walked towards him. "Of course I am", she says with not the most genuineness. She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Tiring" he replied. "It was delayed and I had to change planes and so on. But I bought gifts. For you, both."

"You didn't have to."

Veronica wanted to be anywhere than be here in this Lodge reunion. She was happy her dad's back but a part of her still believes he was guilty for something. Both of her parents were probably hiding a lot of secrets from her. "If you guys don't mind, I'll be in my room."

"Veronica," Hermione tried to stop her. "Your dad just came in. Don't you want to-"

Hiram cut her. "It's okay. I'm a bit tired too. Why don't we all take a nap or something and we take brunch at Pop's?"

"Sounds good to me" Veronica replied then walked to her room.

Veronica spent the next 2 hours texting Archie and Betty. She explained the whole _'My dad is back and I can't believe it_ ' to Archie and the _'Archie kind of asked me to be official. Again._ ' to Betty. She doesn't want anyone else to know about Hiram just yet.

She took a bath and got dressed. Then she heard knocks on her door as she was drying her hair. "Come in," she said.

It was Hiram. He too changed his clothes except it wasn't as formal as awhile ago. He was now wearing a sweatshirt matched with jeans. He looks ready for Pop's. "Hey," he said. "Are you ready? I'm hungry for some cheeseburgers."

"Yeah." Veronica now only realized how weird her father looked. His everyday wear in New York consisted of dress shirts and coats everyday. He didn't wear jeans or sweatshirts or even t-shirts.

Hiram noticed the look Veronica was giving him. "What? You don't like my sweatshirt?"

"No.. um" she laughed. "I just realized I never really saw you like this. Like a hometown-ey feel type."

His brows furrowed.

Veronica tried to explain. "I forgot that you're from here- that you grew up here." She bit her lip, unsure what Hiram wanted to hear. "I guess you were always the New Yorker to me."

He smiled. "It feels new to me as well. But I'm thrilled to be home."

Home. Riverdale became home to Veronica now. And her dad being part of her new Home, _her new phase_ , is quite surreal. And scary.

"Is mom ready?" She was hungry as well.

"Yup."

...

They ordered onion rings, cheeseburgers, and some milkshakes. It was disturbing for Veronica to see how few the people are at Pop's now as compared to before. It gave her chills to realize Riverdale isn't really as safe. Well, she never really knew the safe safe Riverdale. But 1 bad incident was better than 2. Pop's, where everyone is supposed to be happy and eating and having fun, is now a place of uncertainty.

"Honey?" Hermione was talking to Veronica.

Veronica immediately snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

"Is everything alright? You seemed disturbed."

She tried to smile. "I was just thinking of school and work-schoolwork I mean."

Hiram knew something was going on. "Do you want to eat somewhere else?"

"What do you mean? We're _in_ Riverdale. Pop's is the best place we've got."

That ended the conversation.

Hiram and Hermione talked about how the town has changed and other stuff Veronica didn't care about. She again was busy with her thoughts. Archie and she is happy with what they have but Fred is still in the hospital, his life on the line. She knows Archie is trying to be strong and trying so hard not to push everyone away. He pushed her away for quite a bit but now they're okay. She fears the day he will again. _What if Fred doesn't wake up? What if he-I should not be thinking about this._

She was toying with the onion rings and Hiram and Hermione couldn't help but be bothered.

Hiram calls her attention. "Veronica-"

Just then her phone beeps.

She opens her phone to what others may say as the most wonderful news that has arrived to Riverdale this year.

It was Archie.

 _He's awake._

 **a/n: yep. i decided to wake Fred up. So that Varchie will be able to breathe a little bc i am tellin u there will be more to come. more. like betty. and hiram. now, i just want them to be cute and do cute couple stuff (if u guys want that, if not fine). so suggestions? I would love to hear from you so review please? Thanks xo YAY FRED'S AWAKE LET'S HOPE HE DOESN'T DIE IN SEASON 2**


	5. Chapter 5

With enough explanation and a lot of plea, Veronica was able to persuade her parents to let her go. Weirdly, Hiram let her go easy. It was Hermione who was against it. Ronnie didn't mind the unusual incident though. All that mattered was being at the hospital.

She ordered an Uber and was on her way. She called Betty.

Betty answered. "Hey, V."

"Betty, how's Mr. Andrews?"

"He just woke up, I can't believe it. I heard from Archie that he-"

"Wait, heard from Archie? You're not at the hospital?"

"Polly emergency. Mom asked me to go home. But I will be visiting later."

"Oh."

"Why not call Arch?"

Her heart ached a little when Betty called him that. She didn't mind it. "I didn't want to ruin his moment with Fred."

"Call Jughead then. He stayed."

"Okay." Then she realized she doesn't have Jughead's number. Betty guessed it.

"I'll text you his number."

"Jughead," Veronica said as he answered his phone.

"Who is this?"

"Veronica."

He didn't reply to that. He knew she needed something.

Ronnie knew he was raising his eyebrows. "How is Mr. Andrews?"

"He just woke up which for sure you already know."

"And?"

"I was forced to go outside the room so I don't know much. 'Family only' somehow applied just now" he says. "And, I know you're asking me how Archie is. He's smiling like an idiot today."

Veronica smiled to that. _He's happy. Again_. "Well then tell him I'm on my way."

He sighed. "You really didn't have to. You'll be stuck outside the room anyway. With me. Weren't you listening?"

She rolled her eyes. "I'm already on my way. I can't just go back to my parents."

"... Parents?" he asked.

Veronica realized her mistake. She still wasn't ready to tell of Hiram's return. But she knew Jughead already knew. "Nothing. See you in 5." Then she hung up.

The lobby turned out to be the only place she and Jughead could stay and so she did just wait patiently for Archie. They were waiting for a good 15 mins now.

Jughead was reading the newspaper when he took a glance at Veronica. She looked too excited. "Jeez, Veronica, breathe a little. You're giving everybody here heart attacks."

She was confused. But then she ignored it. She rolled her eyes. "Oh don't mind me, doc. Continue doing what you're doing reading that"-her face clearly showed disgust-"newspaper. You do you."

Jug sarcastically smiled. "All I'm saying is that-"

Veronica's gaze changed and was now focused on something behind him. Jughead turned and saw Archie walking towards them.

Archie said "Hey." He was grinning so much.

Veronica stood up and immediately hugged Archie to which he hugged her back tightly. He really couldn't be any more happier.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Well, you guys still can't visit. But so far the doctor said everything's good from here." He let out a smile. "Thank you for visiting, Ronnie."

"Of course. I'd say I would want to see him but it would not permit so.."

"You'll be able to see him in like a 1-2 weeks. They say the gunshot wound healed up pretty quick so I'm just hoping for the best."

Jughead stood up. "Okay, congrats pal" he patted him. "Now that that's over with, I've been meaning to ask you."

Archie raised his eyebrows.

"Where is the cafeteria?"


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since Fred got home from the hospital. And yes, they are celebrating- if you call Veronica, Betty, Jughead, and Kevin coming over a celebration.

Jughead and Archie made pizza. Betty brought her mom's special pie.

It felt good being there. There were no threats, no murderers, no problems. They felt safe and happy.

"I mean I was in a coma for a month and people who were visiting me were children. I can't believe it." Fred says.

They all laughed. Archie replied, "You feel much younger though, right?"

"Oh please. I think it was the flowers inside my hospital room." Fred was smiling at Veronica.

Archie who was beside her looked at her too with a smile on his face. He held her hand and squeezed it.

Dinner soon finished and Betty and Jughead and Kevin were all on their way home. (Jughead probably stayed at Betty's and they did God only knows what.)

Fred was ready to do the dishes when Veronica stopped him. "I can do it" she said.

"Oh please, you're my guest. You shouldn't-"

"Let me do it, Mr. Andrews. Believe me, I am very good with dishwashing, surprisingly."

"But-"

Archie interrupted him. "I'll do it, dad." Then he gave him an insisting look.

"Fine then." Fred walked to the living room. "I'll leave you guys to do the washing." He smirked.

Archie let Fred leave before saying, "I'll do it."

Veronica answered turning her back on him, "Um sorry no. I already started. And you're hand just healed so I wouldn't if I were you. As I've said, I'm very good with this so let me-"

She then felt a presence on her left side. He obviously wasn't listening. "I can't just let you do the dishes."

She squinted and glared at him. "Oh wow. Thank you very much for being such a gentleman." Her glare was more of... tempting. Seductive.

He glared at her back. They did for about 5 seconds until he says "Gentleman huh?" He then half-smiled. It too was sexy as hell.

Tension.

Veronica, turned on by Archie's weird eye sorcery, was trying so hard not to kiss him. Or devour, she was not sure. She raised her eyebrows obviously not losing their intense gaze.

Until water hit her face.

Archie splashed her some more water, laughing.

She shrieked, "OH MY GOD, ARCHIBALD!" She looked at her dress. Then she touched her wet hair. She knew she looked horrible.

Archie was laughing. For a moment, Veronica was annoyed. But she saw his laugh. And she knew what to do.

"Oh okay. That's how you wanna play then?" she said.

He was having a fit. He couldn't even speak. "Wait"-laughs-"Ronnie, sorry." More laughs. He was raising his hands in defeat knowing she was probably furious.

She smiled. It was scary. "I'm sorry too."

"Wha-" He was also met by water. Then she was also giggling. Then they were having a splash party.

It was very childlike, they both know it. But they didn't mind.

They were now half-soaked.

"Oh. My Gosh." Veronica says, signaling Archie to stop.

The whole kitchen was a literal mess. It was like a mini-flood. "Fred is gonna kill us." she says scanning the room.

Archie stepped closer to her. He scanned the room too. "Yeah well Jughead's party was way worse. I can fix this in-" he got distracted by how her dress was sticking to her body. He tried not to think about it but he was already taken by the thought.

"We have to clean this up." Then she looked at him. Who apparently was too close. She was too busy looking around that she didn't notice how Archie was literally just a feet close to her. He was staring at her.

She licked her lips. "Um," she held her head back.

He leaned in closer. Much much closer. "Ronnie..."

She tried to catch her breath. He was giving her that look. That look he gave her in Cheryl's closet at 7 minutes in heaven. That look he gave her that night at Jughead's party. That look.

She put her hands on his shoulders. (Fuck they were broad and lean). "Archie..." She began saying trying not to look at him and trying to keep the distance.

But then he took a step back and smiled. Which was, yes, hot since he was wearing a white wet shirt. But also confusing. "I'm sorry."

She removed her hands. She also fixed her hair. If it weren't too wet, she would have been able to.

He licked his lips and looked down. He continued. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- I promise I won't ever-"

She cupped his cheek.

"You're the cutest, Archiekins" she said with a grin.

He smiled.

"You don't have to say sorry. If there's anything, there's always been this Chuck and Blair type of tension between us. Since day one." They laughed.

"I agree strongly on that."

Then she stared deeply into him. Anyone who's watching them probably saw legitimate heart eyes.

She kissed him.

And it was not out of lust or a deep wanting or anything. It was pure. Genuine. Real. Almost out of love.

Archie felt it. How beautiful it was. How beautiful she was.

They broke free from the kiss but still kept their heads close.

He took her hand on his face and held it. He whispered, "You're amazing, Ronnie. You know that?"

She smiled. "I do now."

After that, they cleaned up their mess. Washed the dishes. Mopped the floor. Shared one last kiss. Bid goodbye.

Veronica was on her way out when someone knocked.

Fred opened the door. "How may I-"

"I'm here for my daughter, Fred. I've come to pick her up."

"Hiram?"

Hiram Lodge smiled. "Have I been gone that long, old friend?

Veronica and Archie cannot help but hear this.

"Daddy?" She said.

Hiram soon saw her daughter behind Fred. "I've come for you, Ronnie."

Fred, who was still speechless by the fact that Hiram Lodge is back, turned so that Veronica can go out. "Are you.. sure you didn't forget anything?"

"Yes, Mr. Andrews." She faked a smile. She looked at Archie who was way back and mouthed "bye" and turned to her father. "Dad," then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi, honey." Hiram said, "Well, it was nice finally seeing you again, Andrews. And you too, Archibald. I'm afraid we have to leave now. Goodbye."

Fred finally spoke. "You sure you don't wanna come in for a while?" He asked out of courteousness, trying to mean it.

"What.. just like old times?"

Neither V nor Archie understood what they were saying.

Fred nodded.

"It's getting late. But thanks for the offer. Also, I've heard the news. It's good now you're back."

Hiram and Veronica started walking. "You're looking good, Andrews."

Then they left, Veronica and Archie still confused as to what just happened.

 **a/n: i am back. ok i have so many ideas but like wanna give me some suggestions? go on. ALSO please review :) i caaaan't wait for more drama. i hope u guys enjoyed this. xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: chap 7! i hope u guys enjoy i put in time and effort for this bc i love varchie too much. Do review this please? or just tell me something cool? ok here we go 3 2 1...**

The Pembrooke is probably the last place Archie would wanna be in. However, with Veronica's mom and dad still out for work, he made an exception.

Archie was trying his best to hide the fear of Hiram catching him there. In her room.

"They won't come home until after an hour or 2. We have time to spare, Red Troubadour." Veronica assured him.

"Are you sure it's okay for them for you to hang out with me? In your room?"

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows.

"You know..." Archie continued. "I'm a guy. We're alone. In your room. And-"

Veronica laughed. "You're so cute. But I already told you that."

"I'm serious, Ronnie."

She sighed. "Well, the only reason why you're here with me, in my room, is you need help in Mathematics. Or did you just say that?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, you're right. I do need help with our homework."

She raised her eyebrows. "Well then, let's begin."

Like all Veronica and Archie moments, their study time turned into a makeout sesh.

They were making out like the world was ending. Veronica gripped his hair, his soft ginger hair, tight, just like she always does. Archie's hands were on her face and on her waist, drawing her closer.

It was becoming more intense. But before things go worse (or better), they both stopped themselves.

Then they made out again about 3 or 4 more times before they both decided to finally do the homework.

They silently did it on their own first. Veronica, as good as she was in Math, finished easily. She looked at how Archie was doing. "Hey, if you need help, just-"

He looked at her. "What?"

She looked back at him. "You're done?"

Archie licked his lips. "Yeah?"

"Let me guess, you didn't really need help. You just wanted to make out because you were so-how do I say this- horny."

"Excuse me?"

"Oh my God, Archibald. I knew it."

"Um.. okay," he laughed. "I wanted to-"

"Make out."

"No! I wanted to spend time with you."

She glared at him. "Really?"

"And sort of make out, I guess?" he tried to smile.

"You are unbelievable." She hit his head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"For manipulating me into a makeout."

"Oh, as if you didn't like it."

She hit him again.

"Ow!" He caught her hands and gripped them tight. He looked at her. "I really just wanted some time with you.

She tried wrestling him but he was too strong.

"I swear, Ronnie! There's no point in fighting-"

She kicked him.

"Ouch! Okay, that one really hur-"

Another kick.

He was left with no choice but to trap her below him.

She struggled below. "Go away!"

"Stop moving and hitting me and I'll be off." he said.

She tried her best to push him off. Nothing.

Archie raised his eyebrows almost saying 'you done now?'

And she just glared back. She had that angry look that Archie found cute.

Again, tension can only be felt. Was it anger or annoyance or wanting, it was felt.

He let go of her hands. She did not hit him, thankfully. He sighed. "I really did just want to spend time with you" he said, still on top of her. "We havent had much since your dad and my dad met."

She was still looking at him like she was gonna kill him. But in a second, it turned. "Why didn't you just say that?"

She now cupped his face with both hands.

He shrugged then smiled. "Sorry."

She pulled his head to hers and kissed him lightly.

It was perfect. Just them together.

Until there were knocks on her door.

Archie jumped off from Ronnie quickly. Ronnie's hairs were standing up. She checked her phone for the time. 5:56PM. How could it be-

Knocks. "Ronnie, honey?"

It was Hiram.

Archie looked at her with panic in his eyes.

Veronica replied to her dad, "Dad! You're home! Wait a sec."

Archie whispered, "What do we do? He can't see me."

V was trying to think. "Shh. Go inside my closet!"

Hiram said, "Ronnie, is someone there? Can you just open the-"

She opened the door. "Hi dad." She greeted him with a hug.

But Hiram's eyes were already focused on the one person he didn't want to see with his daughter. "I see you've brought a guest."

Archie immediately greeted him. "Good afternoon, Mr. Lodge."

Ronnie then said, "Archie's here because he needed help in..."

Archie continued, "-mathematics."

Hiram gave that suspiscious look to both of them. "I see." He smiled. It was friendly and scary at the same time. "Well.."-he checked his watch for the time- "It's almost time for dinner. You should stay."

"Oh no, Mr. Lodge" Archie said. "I am not planning on staying."

"Oh please. Nonsense." Hiram looked at Ronnie. "I'm actually cooking your favorite tonight."

Veronica pretended to be thrilled. "Really?"

"Yes. Which is why I think Archibald, here, should stay." They were now both looking at Archie.

Archie didn't know what to say. "Well, um-I think I-"

"-should stay for dinner. My dad's specialties are one of the things you can't miss" Ronnie finished.

Hiram was raising his eyebrows. V was biting her lip trying to tell him to just go with it.

Archie nodded slowly then faked smile. "Okay."

 **YAY HIRAM. lmao. actually can't wait for him yass. Next chapter's probabky gonna be a very awkward dinner scene. thanks for reading xo. review :)**


End file.
